


真言

by hantreekun



Category: Doctor Strange (2016)
Genre: Bottom Stephen Strange, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Loki (Marvel)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25399888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hantreekun/pseuds/hantreekun
Summary: 简介：Loki被人下了吐真剂和春/药 ，再一次的肉//体交流之中，他们的心也靠的更近。
Relationships: Loki/Stephen Strange
Kudos: 7





	真言

**Author's Note:**

> 本文初次发布于lofter 发布时间为2019年7月8日  
> 现重新于AO3补档  
> 早期文笔稚嫩注意  
> ooc极其严重  
> 二人有过419，双向暗恋设定
> 
> warning：吐真剂，一方被下/药，极少量dirty talk，图书馆

是夜，斯蒂芬在图书馆中穿梭，月光隐约透过高高在上的雾窗，在连夜莺也沉默的时刻，法师从书架上抽下一本书。

“好久不见，法师。”那个令人讨厌的声音又响起了，斯蒂芬向后退了两步，想打开传送门离开。  
“别这么害怕，小羔羊。”洛基瞬间现身在他面前，按住他的手。  
斯蒂芬却激烈地挣扎起来，“我说我们上一次只不过是……”  
“这一切都是意外。”洛基的鼻尖抵住法师的额头，轻轻吻了吻他的眉间。  
悬戒被轻轻取下来放在书架顶端，他今天温柔的动作让斯蒂芬开始恐慌。  
宽松的法师袍没有被扯下来，而是松松垮垮地挂在肩膀上，邪神同他交换一个深吻，斯蒂芬的舌尖推拒着他，只是邪神精巧的吻技让他舌根发软，手腕又完全被对方钳制住。  
被放开的嘴唇捕捉着空气，一缕酒香攀上味蕾。  
又来了，酒后乱性。  
这样……绝对不可以……斯蒂芬心里是这么想的，尤其是跟这个一直想要忘记的人……

“洛基…停下，我们不应该…！”邪神掐住他腰间的软肉，让斯蒂芬惊呼一声，没想到他过了那么久还记得自己的弱点。  
“斯特兰奇…这都是意外，从一开始。”邪神炽热的呼吸和侵略的心思在法师的脖颈上留下深深浅浅的吻痕。而酸酸麻麻的感觉从那人所触及之处蔓延全身。  
“啊……”斯特兰奇深呼吸几下，喘息着责怪洛基。  
“真不明白你除了上床之外还想着什么？”  
“你。”

洛基将法师的大腿托起到自己腰间，火热的物件隔着衣饰抵在法师两腿之间。本来想要挣脱的斯蒂芬听见洛基的答案后僵住了身体。  
“你说什么……嗯…”  
谎言之神纠结地撇过头，手抚上斯蒂芬的要害轻轻揉搓，引得他轻吟一声。神明别扭的表情却勾起了斯特兰奇的兴趣。

“你莫非是被下了吐真药？”斯蒂芬不得不推测对方的表情来自于他罕见的坦诚，博士主动去亲吻他，双手环住洛基宽阔的肩以防止掉下去。

“是……”谎言之神从齿间狠狠吐出一个单词。  
本来好奇的斯蒂芬却突然被这个回答噎住了喉咙，方才的对话似乎信息量过大。  
想…想什么来着？  
绯红跃上他的脸颊，洛基加快速度撸动着他的性器，以此来化解方才的难堪，而斯蒂芬破碎的呻吟掩盖了原本迫切想要询问的问题。  
情欲的红色逐渐渗透入二人的心跳，而一方主动的侵略和另一方欲拒还迎的推阻是最好的情药。  
斯特兰奇的性器挺起，在洛基纠缠的手法之下流着前列腺液，他咬着下唇压抑呻吟，而男性的粗喘却无法避免地在图书馆中回荡。  
洛基再一次亲吻他，双手向后探去，直到将法师的臀肉完全分开，手指沾着润滑液开拓那个隐秘之处。  
斯蒂芬想抬头乞求他放慢节奏，但看见洛基发红的眼睛，心中有什么柔软的区域被击中了。同时他也明白了对方的苦衷，他许是被那些针对他的人下了催情的药，还有吐真剂什么的，即使炽烫的性器就抵在他的腿间蓄势待发，但还是愿意燃烧耐心为他做些润滑。

斯特兰奇不自主地放松了肌肉，使对方的手指能更加畅通。  
什么时候开始就顺着洛基的意了？斯蒂芬不知道，也许是情不自禁，头脑中一片混沌，身后的异物感和前面被安抚的快感形成对比，使他不自主地挺腰，报复似的对神祗的肩头又啃又咬，手臂紧紧环着对方，却被挤压在书架和高大的身躯之间。

洛基细长的手指直冲向敏感点，他果然还记得位置，斯蒂芬迷迷糊糊地想着，压抑不住地高叫一声，声音甜腻得不像自己，快意直顺着尾椎冲向大脑皮层，催眠了一切残余的理智。

一根，两根，他的手指剪刀状地在体内开合，大幅度地抽出又刺入，把紧绷的穴口打开舒展到能够将他的物件吞吃的程度。

快感缓缓累积起来，洛基专注于扩张而无暇再来顾及前端，斯特兰奇晃着大腿，前端在洛基的衣服上磨蹭着汲取刺激，身后的书架顺着节奏不安分地轻响。  
他穿着华美，果然是从宴会上回来，墨绿色的长衫上镶着金丝，现在却沾染着自己的前液。  
“呜……”他透出一丝哭腔，就快射了，白浊的液体会打在洛基的礼服上，浸湿它，弄脏它，明早干涸之后会留下淫靡的痕迹……不受控制的大脑在那想象画面的冲刷下即将攀赴顶峰。

“再等等。”洛基被情潮浸透的嗓音意外地性感，而斯蒂芬潮湿地轻哼一声，任由洛基将他像抱孩子般抱起来。  
好像能听见彼此的心跳。  
还有洛基边走边解开衣物的声音，在药物的作用下他的性器滚烫，斯蒂芬从背后亲吻他的脸颊，却让邪神先生更加迫不及待。  
“法师，你喜欢从后面还是……”神明开口问他，唇舌微启，让斯蒂芬不知不觉间又情不自禁覆上那里。  
“嗯…”黏腻地交缠着唾液，等到洛基将他放在木桌上，他才放开对方，犹豫而热烈地呻吟着:“…哈…我想要看着你。”  
难道吐真剂也会顺着唾液传染吗，斯蒂芬无法想象自己是如何扔掉已经折磨坏了的羞耻心，用那种勾人心魄的声音说出这种甜蜜的话的，原因毫无疑问，他喜欢洛基，他只要经历过一次就想要顺从于他。  
只是这下他彻彻底底变成对方的共犯，一同沉溺在欲望的夜中。  
神祗灰绿色的瞳孔一缩，就势挺入，激得法师向后退去，却被洛基揽住无法逃离。  
生理性泪水划过他粉红色的脸颊，肉刃一寸寸地开拓着内里的褶皱，高热的甬道紧紧吸附着侵入的物件。  
洛基发出一声长叹，美好的黏膜咬住他不肯放开，咬合之间更加诱人深入，相反斯蒂芬被掠夺到说不出话来，抽抽搭搭地大口呼吸，在邪神短促的缓冲之后被撞上了前列腺，强烈的刺激让他禁不住高潮，如愿以偿地射在洛基的礼服上。

斯蒂芬高昂的呻吟似乎要引来一些别的人，但他记得王有事回了卡玛泰姬，所以他越发肆无忌惮地打开喉咙，抵在唇边的手背失去了原本的作用，反倒更类似于某些娇羞的表现，顺着律动上下起伏着。  
痉挛中穴道带来的紧致让洛基倒吸一口气，却让他的撞击越发狠厉。  
“啊哈…能不能…轻点…”斯蒂芬拼凑着词句哀求道，穴道还是被撑得太开，内里撕裂般的疼，痛苦和快意一同渲染着他的声音。  
这样哀求的时候洛基大概最喜欢出言调笑他，把他羞耻的面纱完全揭下，然后催眠般的蛊惑他，无所顾忌地品尝他。  
但洛基居然就真的放慢了频率，更加有节奏的抽出挺入使得木桌在圣所古典的木地板上发出吱呀吱呀的声响，混合着后穴咕啾的水声，奏出爱欲的交响乐。  
还在不应期中，斯蒂芬夹紧了后穴缓解疼痛。“放松。”洛基似乎也冷静了许多，但不安的隐忍仍旧清晰可闻，长久以来一直萦绕在王子心头的情事再一次发生，他想趁此机会正视这份情意。

缓慢的进程踩着特定的鼓点，性爱被莫名添上掺杂莫名情愫的艺术感，空气中书墨霉香味混着淫靡的腥甜，皎白的月光洒在他们的身上，好像仲夏的情人相会，偷情般隐秘的快乐让他们相拥更紧。

“Loki……”斯蒂芬挣扎着坐起来，腿根蹭到了一些湿凉的液体。  
“我被人下药了。”他的回应简单而直白，更深入的撞击却使斯蒂芬颤抖不已，只能揽着对方的肩。  
“呼…嗯…药效什么时候解除？”  
“我觉得仍需要一些时间。”洛基抚着法师的背，勾勒出他肩胛骨的轮廓。“反正你也喜欢我操你，不是吗？”  
“你从哪儿看出来的…啊…出去些…好疼”  
“明明很痛但是没有拒绝我，前面又挺立起来，后面也湿漉漉的……操，我恨吐真剂。”也许他是真的不适合说真话，但这些荤话在洛基扭捏的语调中显得有些奇妙。  
斯蒂芬在心中默默重复了对方最后半句话，我恨吐真剂。  
感官感受好像被放大，黏糊糊的水声纠缠在耳边，前端无法避免的更加硬挺，脸颊上烧着情热，甚至于邪神的物件在体内越发胀大的感觉都越发清晰。  
“更烫更紧了……”神明俯在医生耳边，轻声细语，开始大幅度的抽出又完全刺入，至于每次都能顶到那个让斯蒂芬失去理智的点，都是他所乐于应用的性爱技巧，仅仅是在这个地球法师身上而已。  
闭嘴……怀着这样的念头被操到说不出话似乎也没什么用，斯蒂芬干脆再次抱着他亲吻，压着对方的舌尖以示不满，手探进对方的衣服里，故意在背上留下轻重不一的抓痕。  
身下的动作还在继续，堵在嗓子里的呻吟格外软弱，失去力气之后也只能放开侵略者。  
眼泪不自觉间在睫毛上展开，身体不自然地想躺倒，紧张的躯体在洛基的帮助之后才能做到。仙宫人欺身将他按住。  
害羞的地球法师减少了方才调笑的话，而原本不愿多言的洛基却好像发现了什么有趣的玩法。  
“在图书馆做让你觉得更兴奋了，斯蒂芬。”他不怎么称呼他的名字，斯蒂芬伸出手抚慰自己的性器，却被神明按住了手，“我都没有碰过你的胸口，但是你粉色前胸上的红果已经挺立起来了。”  
闻言，乳头好像涨得更大，吐真剂的作用实在让法师的潜意识相信那是真的。洛基展开他的大腿，俯身轻轻吻了他的左胸，斯蒂芬就因此战栗一下，“你能感受到你吸得更紧了吗，可爱地紧咬我一下……”  
“呜…啊…啊哈……你…说够了没……”手臂挡住了眼睛不敢面对，那些词句却无休止地撞着耳膜。  
“大概直到你又像上次那样哭着求我为止。”  
相同频率的脉搏摩擦着火花，斯蒂芬不敢相信刚刚心脏漏了一拍的人是自己。  
“…啊…啊……忘掉…上一次…”  
“……”洛基在地球法师的胸前轻咬了一口，是必将留下齿痕的，遮不住的力道。  
在吐真剂的驱使下他想表露些什么，但双方都过分地隐忍情感，以至于最终他们还是演化成了相拥的湿吻，来堵住那些发自肺腑的爱语。  
“…唔……Loki……”身后粗长的性器终于有了一点要射的趋势，但更迫切的需求在胸膛里，被剥露出的情感近在眼前却抓不住。  
“啊啊…快要…呜…”阿萨神在体内冲刺着，被晾在前面的小斯蒂芬只能由技法不足的双手安慰，侵略者的性器摩擦着肠道的每一寸，这样粗糙而绵密的快感电流般麻痹神经，酥麻的身体蜷缩在一起，又因为过分亲密的接触而紧张的舒展开，直到洛基握住挺动的脚踝举高，完全被侵占的感觉终于击溃了斯蒂芬的防线。  
眼前白光乍现，潮水漫过堤坝，紧缩的后穴被滚烫的精液填充着，斯蒂芬在尖叫着洛基的名字之后也只剩了喘息的力气。  
过分使用的穴口在拔出后还恋恋不舍地吮吸着，小腹一阵酸软，一些精液顺着引力流到木桌上。  
“嗯………又要做清扫工作了…”猫儿般的嘤咛后斯蒂芬先红着脸说着，不敢直视洛基的眼睛。  
直到再次精神勃发的性器再碰上穴口。  
“你怎么…别…慢点…唔…”  
“是药，我说过了。”  
新一轮的撞击又开始了，洛基抱着他走到落地窗前，明朗而浓郁的夜色被二人呼出的热气模糊着，窗外的槲寄生成长地茂盛，黏膜纠缠着性器，注定无休无止。

斯蒂芬靠在玻璃上享受着淋漓尽致的性爱，“到底…要多久…”酸麻感让他整个人沉浸欲海。  
“大概再两次吧。”  
“…我绝对要杀了你……嘶”身后的感觉还是一样真实。  
揪着洛基的袖子，斯蒂芬嘟嘟囔囔地念着洛基的名字，到第四次斯蒂芬战栗着射出什么的时候，疲劳使他昏睡过去，安安静静地窝在他怀里。

“我爱你，斯蒂芬。”洛基最后将清洗干净的人放在床上，犹豫是否要驻留。至尊法师浸满血丝的眼睛勉强着张开，却是带着笑意的，“吐真剂的药效还没过去？”

谎言之神没有回答，他们在即将熄灭的烛光中交换了晚安吻，和自己的心。


End file.
